Be My Escape
by justalittledeath
Summary: A short Maxton fic for the night following 3x13 if Mike hadn't been stabbed back at the parking garage.


Be My Escape

A Maxton Fanfic

Prompt:

What if Mike hadn't been stabbed after kissing Max in that parking garage?

Author's note:

This is the very first fanfiction I've ever written, but I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave your opinions in the review section and if you'd like to request a prompt I may do it in the future.

A short Maxton one shot of the night following 3x13.

"Kiss me again."

Mike let out a small smile before leaning over and placing another soft kiss on Max' lips. This one was gentler than the other, which was full of hunger and longing. This one was different. It was full of love and gratitude that they had both made it out of this alive.

To Max' dismay, Mike pulled away from her only for a moment for them to make eye contact again. She had missed him so much. She'd never felt this grateful before that he's alive, and he's okay.

Mike watched her drive away before getting in his own car. He was going to Max' apartment, and he could almost feel his heart beat out of his chest at the very thought of them being together again.

Max had been staring impatiently at the door, waiting. Waiting for a call, a knock, anything. What's taking him so long?

A little white later, she heard a knock at the door. She quickly sprang up, almost forgetting what she had to do before she opened the door. She checked through the peephole, recognizing Mike waiting at her door.

She unlocked it and moved aside, allowing him to step in. He gave the apartment a look, and Max knew exactly what he was thinking.

The last time Mike had been to her apartment was the morning she'd kicked him out after sleeping together the night before, when she was still with Tom.

"Sorry." Mike apologized. "Traffic's a bitch."

Max laughed and shook her head. He was always able to make her laugh even during the worst times.

Without warning, she leaned her forehead to his, lips only inches apart.

To Mike's disappointment, she pulled back, running her thumb over the cut on his cheek. The cut had opened and it was starting to bleed again.

Max sighed and turned around. She was heading towards the all-too-familiar medicine cabinet, since Mike and Ryan just loved to hurt themselves all the time.

She motioned for him to sit on the couch, which he did as she came over to him with cotton and rubbing alcohol.

She put some alcohol on the strip of cotton and dabbed it on his cheek.

"Mike, sit still."

He winced in pain.

"Quit being such a wuss." Max teased.

Mike laughed. She really was something else.

After she was done tending to his cheek, she sat next to him. They sat there in silence for a little while before he started to grin like a goof.

"What?" Max asked, with a laugh. "What's so funny?"

Mike looked over at her and smiled. "It's nothing, I'm just really happy to have you back in my life. That's all."

Max smiled and pressed her forehead to his once again, their noses touching. Max slid her hand to the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Mike kissed her back, gently pushing her down on the couch. Their lips were still locked before Max realized what was going on.

Max moved her head to the side, breaking the kiss. "Not now." She whispered, half to herself.

"Is something wrong?" Mike asked, looking hurt.

"No, no it's nothing to do with you." She told him with a reassuring smile. "I just… I'm tired, that's all. Long day."

He respected that. "Alright." He responded. "Then let's sleep. I'll take the couch."

Max laughed. He was adorable when he tried to be modest.

"Please. We were together for a month. You can sleep with me. But you smell like sweat and blood so the very least you can do for me is take a shower."

Mike couldn't sleep. Instead he found himself gazing at Max, whose head was rested on his chest.

She was so beautiful when she slept. She was beautiful in general.

His heart ached at the thought of anything happening to her. Mark was still out there. He felt his hunger for revenge slowly being replaced by protectiveness of Max. He needed to catch Mark because she would never be safe until he was behind bars or dead, preferably the latter.

But he didn't need to think about that right now. He mentally replaced his negative thoughts with positive ones, which involved the woman snoring softly on top of him.

She really is the love of his life.

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the cheesy and horrible ending, I had no idea how to end it. Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
